


Nothing but trouble

by i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost



Series: Nobody Loves You Either [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost/pseuds/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but trouble

**Author's Note:**

> this is a dumb title i couldnt think of anything else i'll change it later

Locus was already running late to his interview he didn't need to be slowed down waiting for the man running down the hall to catch the elevator.  
But, unfortunately the 'Close Doors' button was not functioning today.

The dark haired man, who actually didn't look any older than twenty stepped in, taking notice of the obvious frown on Locus' face.

The man was named Leonard Church, and he was kind of pissed off that this stranger had tried to close the doors on him.  
Fuck this guy, and his lack of common courtesy.

Church reached over the buttons and slid his palm over every single floor button that could be lit up. What a great coincidence that they happened to be on the very first floor, so getting to the top, which was most likely this man's destination would take a very long time.

Church was no good at hiding the smug grin on his face as he tapped away on his phone, pretending not to notice the other man's harsh stare.

The elevator dinged at the second floor, and again at the third.  
When it reached the fifth floor, Locus looked at his watch and made a very irritated noise.

Church snorted, looking up from his phone to the man standing beside him tapping his foot impatiently.  
"Hey, man." He began, "You started this."

"I was already running late." Locus tried to explain himself.  
"Yeah? You didn't think I was too?" Church shoved his phone in his pocket and crossed his arms at the man while he frowned at him.

"Well, now we're _both_ late." Locus said through clenched teeth.

Church hadn't thought of that in the moment. "… Damn it."

Locus sighed and set his briefcase down since this would be taking a while.

 

"What are you here for anyway? You don't work here, I would know if you did." Church said.  
Locus actually couldn't believe this man was trying to make small talk after he just jeopardized his interview.

"I _had_ an job interview." Locus responded. He was not one for small talk, and honestly he didn't even want to converse with this stranger.

"Really? You don't look like a computer-y type." Church commented, eyeing the man dressed in the dark grey suit and tie.  
"That's because I'm not." Locus replied. "I'm a lawyer."

"A lawyer." Church repeated with a nod. "Now I can see that. You give off a, 'I could royally screw you over with just my pinkie' vibe."

Locus didn't know whether that was a compliment, or not.

 

The doors opened again, then closed and Locus noticed that they were almost to the twentieth floor, and he wouldn't have to suffer through this elevator ride any longer.

When the elevator dinged for the last time, Locus was the first to step out.

"Are you following me?" Locus asked after he noticed Church was right behind him after he had left the elevator far behind.  
"What? No, I'm going to work." Church said, "It just happens to be this way too."  
"What exactly do you do here?" Besides annoy people, was what Locus wanted to add.  
"I'm just an technician." Church shrugged.

Locus wasn't sure why a technician would be up here, other than maybe he was sent to fix something.

His thought was answered when the man he was to work for walked out of a room just down the hall, giving tasks to a large woman with short brown hair following closely behind him.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to take this offer seriously." The man said to Locus, his voice deep and his southern accent very noticeable as was the frown on his face.  
"I was-" Locus had started to explain, but the kid he had spent most of his morning with interrupted then.  
"Sorry, dad. I might have kept him from being on time." Church said, giving Locus a pat on his shoulder that Locus did not really appreciate.

"Alpha, please tell me you haven't been playing with the elevators again." Dr. Church sighed, frowning at his son.  
"I didn't do it on purpose this time!" Church sighed in frustration, "Just give the guy his interview."

Dr. Church sighed then turned to the woman who Locus assumed was his assistant, "Clear my three o'clock, Filss."  
The brown haired woman nodded, "Yes, sir." She said, already tapping away at a tablet she carried in her arms.  
"And, make sure my son actually goes to work today." Dr. Church sighed, shaking his head, "So much wasted potential with that one." Then he added, Follow me, Locus."

Locus began to follow the older man to his office but spared a quick glance back to 'Alpha' who was rolling his eyes at the woman in front of him who seemed to be scolding him in a motherly fashion.  
Alpha caught his eyes and grinned, that seemed friendly enough until he flipped him off.  
Locus shook his head, scoffing in disgust before he followed Dr. Church.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i dont know  
> this isnt too bad?? i want to do this au but i really dont want to make it a chapter thing so this is part 1.  
> this is also the first time i've written locus so i hope it's not too bad


End file.
